


Youthful Sensations

by lichwitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - M/M/Other, dfab nonbinary reader, ill add more tags when i post part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichwitch/pseuds/lichwitch
Summary: Julian plants a chaste kiss on your lips before turning your head to the side, and you feel his breath on your neck. He runs his hand down, and your heart quickens under his touch. “Can I tell you a secret?”--You coach Julian into topping, and Julian wants a little extra help.





	Youthful Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, dmab version coming soon

“Julian?”

You peek through the silken drapery over the archway to your room in front of you, curious, only to be pulled away by an insistent clearing of the throat before you get a chance to sneak in. You turn, flushed, with your hands in the air. A sign of defeat for being caught snooping.  

“I’m sorry,” you start before being swept up into Julian’s arms. Soft kisses embellish you cheeks, before finally ending at your lips. 

“Oh, love,” he sighs, catching your gaze in his own. He runs his gloved hands up your arms, and you shiver. He laughs, lifting a finger to his lips and you watch as he bites down on the soft leather, craning to the side, and he repeats this with each of his slender digits. Your lips part slightly at the sight of his taut muscles flexing against the strain, and you groan audibly, covering your own eyes with one hand and closing them. Shy hands find their way through the gaps between your fingers, and you raise an eyebrow at Julian. “Was that okay?” he stammers, his jaw jutting forward the slightest bit in defiance. “I mean, I-I thought you would like it—”

“I loved it, Julian.”

“I...see,” Julian shifts his eyes, instead paying careful attention to removing his coat. You tangle your fingers with his own, bringing them to your lips, and he smirks, insistently prodding his middle finger against them. He closes the distance between you, now running his thumb just under your mouth, and pinches your chin, drawing you two together. Julian plants a chaste kiss on your lips before turning your head to the side, and you feel his breath on your neck. He runs his hand down, and your heart quickens under his touch. “Can I tell you a secret?”

You nod fervently, your hands now finding themselves trailing down his svelte body to his hips. You feel lips just beneath your ear, and not long after, a bite. Your sharp intake of breath makes Julian smirk devilishly, which practically oozes from his words.

“I’m going to ravish you, my dear,” he whispers, pulling your earlobe into his mouth with his tongue and sucking languidly on it for a moment before dropping his lips to your neck, and you shudder, hands fumbling with the buttons of the thin, white shirt clinging to his lithe frame. Julian clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and your hands still. “Allow me,” he says, stepping away despite your obvious protests. You watch as a deep breath finds its way through his body, and he looks at you behind lidded eyes, then smiles, his lower lip sneaking between his teeth for a moment before he turns, peering at you from over his shoulder. “You can look, but you, ah—” he pauses as you start to come closer, averting your gaze for a moment as a blush creeps onto his cheeks, “—you can’t touch. Not yet, at least, unless you really want to—”

“Be sure of yourself, Ilya,” you say, and you watch as his eyes follow your hand hovering above his shoulder. You wiggle your fingers and smile, holding them just above the sensitive skin on his neck. Julian freezes for a moment, then nods, almost pleadingly so, and your fingertips grow cold. He sighs as a shudder runs through his body, and he steps backwards just enough to let your hand rest on his skin. A hiss escapes from his teeth, and he lets his shirt drop to the floor before turning and grabbing your hand and pressing it to cup his right pec. You watch as his pink nipples stiffen with the new addition of your magically chilled hand, and you look up to see a mess of a man in front of you. 

“...darling, I—“ he starts, then pauses. You can see the lust dripping in the way that his eyes drop to your lips, first, then into your eyes. He raises an eyebrow, then clears his throat. “—you, ah…” he takes a deep breath, and that’s when it happens. 

The first thing you feel is the heat in his hands, one at the small of your waist and the other holding your head to greedily steal your breath away in the way that he kisses you. You melt against him, and you hardly notice his fingers at the hem of your shirt until he sighs against you, looking into your eyes. “Is this alright? Are you alright? Do you—“

You run your fingers along his pec, leaving an icy trail, and you end it with a pinch. Julian’s voice trails off into a high-pitched whine before dissolving into a deep moan as you dig your nails into the skin of his hip, and he smiles. You feel shy beneath him as he draws you closer once more, yet… excited. Curious. He stops just short of your lips before letting out a soft laugh. You raise an eyebrow at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Hmm…” Julian steps back, then looks down to seemingly admire the light welts left on his skin by your nails. He crosses his arms, resting his head in one hand, then smiles. “I was just thinking,” he says, fumbling through his discarded jacket on the floor. He peeks over his shoulder, eyes meeting yours as you ogle him, and he spins his finger. “Wondering what the best way to surprise you would be. Turn around, would you, dear?”

Your heart leaps into your chest at the sight of the silken tie in his hands, and you turn, finding it difficult to hide the excitement in your step. Julian laughs behind you before stepping forward, and you feel his bare hands on your neck, gingerly exploring the exposed skin. Warm breath tickles the nape of your neck, and you nibble on the inside of your lip as he blindfolds you. Deft hands work their way from the blindfold down your shoulders, and you feel a gentle push, urging you forward into the room of mystery.

You step slowly into the room, brushing aside the silk curtains. The first thing that you notice is that, whatever he’s done to your room, it smells  _ divine _ . You take a deep breath, and smile.  _ Jasmine and…  _ “Vanilla,” Julian says behind you, just before you feel his hands turning you towards him, then guiding you to the bed pressing against your thighs. You stumble backwards with a quiet  _ oof _ , finding yourself not even halfway on the bed when Julian climbs on top of you. Eager hands finger the bottom of your top, and you lift your arms as he pulls it just high enough to bind your wrists with the sleeves. You groan beneath him, and he laughs before leaning forward. “Is this… exciting?” he sighs against the bare skin on your collar, trailing his tongue along the dip of the bone. You shiver as he drags his teeth against your pulse, and cry out when he sinks them into it. Immediately, he rises to your face and lifts the blindfold. 

Concern paints his face, and when he begins to stutter, you lean against him and lift your knee against his waist, using your now-conjoined arms to hold him in place as you run your hands through his curls. You pull Julian into a deep kiss, clenching your fingers and humming with delight at the sound that comes out of him as you tug on his hair, even the slightest bit. “I’m not going to break, Julian,” you purr, releasing him and returning yourself to your exposed state. He seems to be stunned into silence, and you giggle at the sight of him. 

You’re used to seeing him getting his feathers ruffled, but not nearly like this. Julian looks to be a hot mess. His chest is completely flushed, fine red hairs trailing between his pecs down to his trousers highlighted against the hue of his skin. You notice his breath heaving, and his hands rest almost innocently at your hips. His lips are parted the slightest bit, and he catches you staring. He turns his gaze to the side, pursing his lips before softening and finding your eyes once more. “Like what you see?”

“Absolutely—”

“Good! I’m afraid that’ll be the last time you see me for a while though, my dear,” Julian starts, tugging the blindfold back over your eyes and kissing your forehead. “I have to punish you, after all. You know…” he pauses, and you can hear the smile in his voice, now softer than it was before. “...for being bad.  _ Naughty _ , even.” He lays a sweet kiss on your cheek, then swoops you into his arms, taking care to lay you comfortably before lifting your binded hands and lowering them around the post rising from the center your headboard. After much fussing, you remind Julian that you are, in fact fine with being tied up. Yes, you’re excited. No, he’s not going to hurt you. Yes, you’ll tell him if anything’s wrong. With a final peek underneath your blindfold (“You can’t lie if you make eye contact,” he says), he stands. 

You hear the heel of his boots clicking softly against your floor, then shudder at the feeling of fingers brushing up your calf. Another hand joins the first, and you sigh as he climbs on top of you, toned thighs squeezing either side of your hips. You turn your head to the side, chest heaving and flushed, when gloved hands run along your stomach. Your breath hitches as they tease your chest, delicate fingers tracing the shape of them before stopping at your nipples. “Please,” you groan, and he responds with a kiss to your bare chest, then a gentle bite. You arch your back against him, hands straining against the binding, and he takes you into his mouth. You can feel him purse his lips against your chest, and a ragged moan shakes its way out of you as he pinches your left nipple, tongue and teeth playing with the other. He rolls his hips, and you squirm beneath him, desperate for more. He moves his hands from your chest, and you feel them on either side of your head as he grinds against you once more, latching onto the soft skin of your neck and sucking. You feel helpless beneath him… and yet, that excites you. You’re almost drunk on lust as he makes his way up to your lips, and he holds your face in his clothed hands as he kisses you with a passion that you didn’t quite expect from him. He runs his tongue along your lower lip, then bites down. His left hand is tangled in your hair, and he uses this to bring you closer, hardly giving you a chance to breathe with his possessiveness over your mouth. You feel fingers finding their way towards your eyes, and you tilt your head, allowing them to remove your blindfold. “Oh, Julian—”

“And what does he have to do with this?” you feel against your neck with a kiss, and as your eyes adjust to the dim room, you see that the person on top of you is, in fact,  _ not _ Julian. Opalescent hair fills your vision, and he sits back, running his thumbs affectionately on your lower stomach. 

“...Asra?” you start, then Julian steps forward, a grin wide on his face, and he kneels over you, untying your wrists. 

“Well… surprise!” Julian says as he playfully pushes Asra to the bed with one hand. Asra lands with a chuckle, then props himself up on his elbows, gaze locked on your flushed face. Julian then holds your hands in his, sprinkling kisses over them. He tilts his head, and you recognize this expression as one of guilt. He won’t look you in the eyes. He feels… ashamed, you assume, and that’s when you bring his hand to your lips. You raise an eyebrow at the bare fingers, then look to Asra’s hands—gloved. You bite the inside of your lip, clearly embarrassed, then extend two of Julian’s long digits. 

“What a nice surprise,” you say, pressing the flat of your tongue against the underside of his fingers, taking them into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks around them. You look, first to Julian, who has now decided that communicating in more than gasps as you run your tongue between his fingers would be too difficult for him, then to Asra. He looks uncharacteristically shy, and that’s when you remove Julian’s fingers from your mouth, then turn to face him. “Is this…” you switch your gaze between them, “Is this alright? With both of you?” Julian and Asra both nod, and they smile. Julian can hardly meet your eyes, and you laugh. “Well,” you start, rising to your knees and leaning against Julian’s chest. You kiss him, and his eyes close, hand roaming from your shoulder to your ass, which he grabs enthusiastically. You moan against his lips, then look at Asra as you run your fingers down Julian’s chest, stopping just short of his belt-loops. You smile, first, then sneak your fingers down the to front of his pants. Julian shivers, then arches forward, burying his face in your shoulder as you press your palm flat against his groin. Asra watches, eyes not faltering for a second despite the deep blush now covering his cheeks. You raise your unoccupied hand at him, curling your finger towards you, and he raises an eyebrow with a cocky smirk. 

Julian whines beneath your touch, and he shudders, then bites your shoulder, pulling you flush against him. You turn your head to look at Asra, but you’re stopped by a firm hand on your jaw. Julian turns your face to his, then prods at your spread lips with his index finger, which you happily bring into your mouth. His eyes are lidded with desire, and he flashes you a quick smile as he pulls impatiently at the button of your pants. “Look at you,” he says, running his fingers along the now-damp cloth of your underwear against your slit. “You’re a mess, darling,” he sighs, smiling, and pressing his finger against your clit experimentally. He leans in close, and that’s when you feel another set of hands on your hips, lips grazing your shoulder and fingers pulling down on the back of your pants. “Let’s take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic exists under the assumption that the reader and julian discussed having a surprise threesome with asra with all parties prior to it happening, it's purely consensual. thanks for your time and hopefully i'll write part 2 sometime in the next 300 years


End file.
